


The Great Fox Warrior

by DemiromanticPansexualWeebTrash



Series: Fundywastaken AU'S [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: - Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Angst, Background Relationships, Backgrounds Skephalo, Canon Trans Character, Character Death, Clay | Dream & Floris | FundyClay, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & SapnapF1NN5TER & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Confessions, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson - Freeform, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson - Freeform, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Eret & Floris | FundyEret/Floris | FundyFloris |, Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Exploring Sexuality, Floris | Fundy & Niki | NihachuClay, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, FluffFamily Dynamics, Forbidden Love, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, FreeformLove, Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, How Do I Tag, I have no idea how to tag idk if this is write help, I love angst and need some Fundywastaken fluff, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Inspired by Mulan (2020), Jschlatt & Alexis, LoveTooth-Rotting, M/M, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mulan (1998) References, Nihachu & Toby Smith, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), OutsiderAlternate Universe, Secret RelationshipHidden, Sexuality Crisis, Third PersonPOV, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson - Freeform, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch - Freeform, soft idiots in love, some violence, sorry DreamNotFound fans, tell me if I’ve missed any tags!, | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), | Dream & Niki | NihachuNiki |, | Fundy & Alexis | Quackity (Video Blogging RPF), | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiromanticPansexualWeebTrash/pseuds/DemiromanticPansexualWeebTrash
Summary: ~Many many eons ago was a time before and after the great gods above us lived from all sorts and form of mythology ranging from the ever so infamous Greek mythology,Roman,Egyptian and Norse mythology to many other all around the world,but our story begins not after or before these ancients times but during the Dream SMP dynasty.....better known as the L'manberg dynasty an era at the time ruled by the Emperor known as The_Eret but due to his request she shall be addressed as simply Emperor Eret which is strongly yet also politely requested by them.Hidden far far far away lives a small 3 member family hidden away in a small village on the outskirts of the L"manberg empire near one of the great mountains protecting the nation in this small yet busy loud village lives a retried war general by the name of Wilbur Soot and hidden away to the rest of the world his son Fundy Soot a cunning witty mischievous fox hybrid know to bring joy to the residents in this village as much as he brings scoldings and mayhem wherever our young fox hero goes this is where our story begins where our Fox hybrids life turned around for the better or worse? You decide......~
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon, georgenotfound & ninja
Series: Fundywastaken AU'S [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Info Chapter *DO NOT SKIP*

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honorable Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470333) by [CheCheCheer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer). 



> sorry for this long description lol i just need to say this.  
> Mulan is the property and copyright of the Walt Disney Company, Inc. This fictional story was compiled while watching Mulan on the Walt Disney app and DVD tapes that I own myself i in no way own and am the creator of the Dream SMP characters used in this story now this is not a historically accurate or even movie adaptation accurate of the original Mulan story or Walt Disney's adaptation of this historical story/ legend i have changed and and customized the story to fit my vision for this AU.
> 
> In other short words Fundywastaken mulan au went brrrrrrrrrr into my mind and I went Y E S

this is gonna be long so bare with me sorry -^-  
Mulan is the property and copyright of the Walt Disney Company, Inc. This fictional story was compiled while watching Mulan on the Walt Disney app and DVD tapes that I own myself I in no way own and am the creator of the Dream SMP characters used in this story now this is not a historically accurate or even movie adaptation accurate of the original Mulan story or Walt Disney's adaptation of this historical story/ legend I have changed and and customized the story to fit my vision for this AU.

The only thing I own is the changing and certain details in the plot that I wrote to fit the plot line and any fan art/ lyrics and or poems I say I specifically own are mine I will try to find and give credit to every artist but if I can't find the artist/ original creator I would like your comments and help to give proper credit. I would appreciate you commenting constructive criticism and pointing out grammar errors that I miss to help improve the quality of this story also I suck at chapter names and if you all have a better name/ idea for the title of this story please comment your idea I have no idea what to call this but couldn't leave it blank lol.

Now this is going to be nowhere to very little accurate to the Dream SMP cannon and lore I will be changing a lot of the Mulan story both Live action and animated plot lines to fit the vision I have for this AU (Am I repeating I have no idea) Relationship wise not everything will of course be true to lore so there will be past negative, neutral and positive relationships and feelings the characters have you will some so references or events paralleling the SMP lore and cannon events.

I will leave links and give credit to these post/ bog things on Tumblr for helping me find information on If Fundy,Dream, George, Sapnap and others were okay with shipping I suggest checking everything they have written about everyone listed it's really helpful with making sure these creators are okay with the characters they play shown/ written in romantic ways. Now I'm not sure if this is clear or not but I will still state this that I am only "shipping"/ writing the fictional characters Fundy,Dream,Sapnap,George and everyone else written in this story as the personas they have created/ displayed I am in no way shipping Clay and Floris (Dream and Fundy's real names) If you make any comment of remotely hint to seeing/ shipping Tommy and Toby(Tommy and Tubbo either it be there roleplay characters or them irl) They are minors and have clearly stated and shown displeasure and aren't comfortable with people shipping them or taking the platonic relationship they display to another meaning and level even if they were to have romantic interest or be a couple they are minors and that is disgusting to ship and displays them as something they aren't, also for my style of writing I will be changing through 1st and 3rd often.

https://smp-boundaries.tumblr.com/post/631427134696603648/list-of-boundaries-fundy  
https://m.twitch.tv/clip/ColdbloodedVainMelonHeyGuys  
https://smp-boundaries.tumblr.com/post/634623881716613120/list-of-boundaries-dream  
https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FJs8Ir22FVmE&t=ODMwNzQwZWU0NjNhNDMyYjUzYTc2Mjg5YzNhYjJjMTc5YzRhMTQ5MyxtR0FuT3BYNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AaYW_n4fYLWRzyXsCwpkLGQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsmp-boundaries.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F634623881716613120%2Flist-of-boundaries-dream&m=0&ts=1609523168

I'm so sorry this is long and boring but I want to give proper credit I promise next chapter will be actual writing but to end these credits and links These are the stories I read and inspired me to write this story with the Mulan AU please check them out and show so love to these talented artist on A03 these are fan fics from characters in the volleyball anime Haikyuu!!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470333/chapters/64500436  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458895/chapters/16949890  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028874/chapters/18384688

My planned out writing styles/font (this may change)  
Italics: lyrics/music and or reading letters/notes  
Bold: Strong emotions or very loud volume  
underlined: with great importance or meaning  
bold italics: Thoughts and or important story information  
Bold Italics underlined: Me/Author or Narrator

if I missed anything or anyone has any questions please comment and I will either make a new chapter to answer and address those questions or edit this chapter. I did originally post first on Wattpad so I may need to play around with the formatting and have no idea if fonts work on A03 so please bare with me I have never published on A03.


	2. Small add on to info chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this just wanted to say these few words

I used a wheel of names online and our winner was FundyWasTaken but if you want to see what ship ideas I had here's the video :D

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1He2OQ-cuaVAlb4uLl85ziJ-3KmcEZfAl/view

Also I forgot to add this to the info chapter but since Mulan is a Chinese legend and well respected in Chinese culture I want to give correct and appropriate cultural representation and I no way or form trying to make these characters appeal and force them into Asian more specifically Chinese culture please address and inform me If I do not appropriately show/ do something offensive to Chinese culture I will apologize and fix my mistakes the best to my abilities.


	3. A warrior's awakening pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get our first conflicts and small introduction to our Brave hero of this story Fundy Soot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulan is the property and copyright of the Walt Disney Company, Inc. This fictional story was compiled while watching Mulan on the Walt Disney app and DVD tapes that I own myself I in no way own and am the creator of the Dream SMP characters used in this story now this is not a historically accurate or even movie adaptation accurate of the original Mulan story or Walt Disney's adaptation of this historical story/ legend I have changed and and customized the story to fit my vision for this AU.

‿︵‿︵ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ・❉・ ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ・❉・ ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ・❉・ ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ・❉・ ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ・❉・ ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ‿︵‿︵

A L'manbergarian imperial guard is seen patrolling the walls surrounding L'manberg out of the clouds covering this dark nights a screech of a falcon is heard above the guard knocking there helmet off.The falcon proceeds to land on top of a flagpole in front of a full moon and lets out a large cry, a grappling hook comes over The Great Northern Wall of L'manberg.The guard walks over to the edge and sees many grappling hooks coming towards him and latching onto L'manbergs walls **"We're under attack! Light the signals!"** The guard runs towards the tower and climbs up the ladder as a Schlatt army soldier appears trying to stop them.A second schlatt soldier appears and breaks the ladder with his sword just as the guard reaches the top.The guard picks up the torch to light the fire and sees Jschlatt jump over the edge of the tower and look at him across from the caldron.The guard throws the torch into the caldron lighting a large fire, Jschlatt watches as each tower lights their caldrons one by one alerting the whole nation that he has arrived **"Now all of L'manberg knows you're here"** says the guard as he makes eye contact with a smirking seemingly relaxed Jschlatt. Schlatt while maintaining eye contact and not breaking his cool and calm complexion whilst smirking proceeds to snap off a hanging L'manberg flag and holds it over the fire watching it slowly reduce to nothing but ashes "Perfect...~"

**Two large doors to the central chamber open** as General TechnoBlade walks in flanked on his left and right are soldiers he proceeds to approach Emperor Eret.General TechnoBlade kneels on one knee and looks up to face the emperor **"Your majesty the Glatt army has crossed our Northern border."** General Blade informs Emperor Eret of L'manbergs intruders **"Impossible! No one can get through L'manberg's Great Wall-"** Emperor Eret's trusted advisor Hbomb gets caught off as Emperor Eret cuts him off and motions for Hbomb's silence with a simple smooth flick of his wrist "Jschlatt himself is leading them.We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately." The Blade begins to prepare to turn around and talk to his men before the Emperor Eret stands up from his throne and answers back forcefully **"No! Send your troops to protect my people, Technoblade."** The Blade answers a bit reluctantly and a hint of worry in his voice but not easily detected "Yes, your highness right away." Technoblade bows once more and waits for furthermore for instructions from Emperor Eret before excusing himself "Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces.Call reserves and as many new recruits as possible." Emperor Eret turns and address towards Hbomb as Hbomb begins to frantically write the order down "Forgive me your Majesty, but I believe I can sto- I mean me and my troops can stop him." TechnoBlade politely as possible as the loyal blood god general can to the emperor puts in his thoughts out loud "I won't take any chances TechnoBlade. A single blade grain of rice can tip the scale, one man may be the difference between victory and defeat. Emperor Eret proceeds to elegantly turn around and order more request preparing the actions and orders for the L'manberg Imperial army and General TechnoBlade excuses himself and his men to prepare for the blood shed to come everyone in the near vicinity can feel and see the excitement and blood lust raiding of the Skilled Warrior.

**In a small village south of the capital of the the L'manberg nation and Emperor Eret's empire kingdom lay a beautifully tall mountain range hiding villages and a vast land of fields and amazing farmland**.Young children are seen playing and running around all throughout the village square and on the very outskirts of the village where fields full of beautiful wheat and crops a Father watches from afar proud and mesmerized in the moment seeing his young fox hybrid son leaping with such elegance and grace practicing it in hindsight was so beautiful and smooth to watch it was as watching a well thought out a beautiful choreography the way the young foxes wood stick mimicking and acting as the sharp strong blade of a deadly sword representing power and strength dancing and slashing through the air with such power and skill albeit not being able to have the opportunity to wield the actual weapon.

The Father known as a war hero all throughout the L'manberg and far out of L'manberg as a powerful retired war general who was one of the first and helped bring the nation to the rise and give the empire such power as it had watches with pure admiration and adoration seeing his son switch smoothly between practicing staff fighting in the air, to slashing the imaginary sword,to practicing and mimicking martial arts at the air as if being on a battlefield feeling a rush of adrenaline to defend your nation and what you love almost in the blink of an eye he sees his son soundlessy and swiftly grab a bow and error and load it with such ease he can't help but suck in a breathe as his son so focused and in a world of his own calmy let go of the arrow with such precision and skill landing a bullseye before he is broken out of the trance like state he was in hearing his son let out a loud and breathy laugh full of joy.

"Fundy my little champion!" the fox hybrid turns around, ears perking and twitching in hearing his Father say that awful nickname he has a love hate relationship with he wouldn't admit that he was a bit embarrassed in the way he jumped and didn't realize his dad sneaking up on him he was a fox hybrid for sake you would think with his fluffy furry fox ears peaking and standing on top of his head like a big red sign stuck on his head begging for attention he would have heard his cheerful father walking on the loud crunchy dirt road mixed with rocks and gravel "Dad! Um what are you doing here" he looks in his dad's eyes and he desperately tries to tidy up his obviously disheveled and messy appearance having explored and finished some nasty pranks earlier that day before practicing and training in a supposedly far away area from prying eyes "Well your mother and I were calling you for 3 minutes before Phil informed us that Niki saw you walk towards the fields and knowing you my little champion your secret spot isn't such a secret between us now is it?"

Wilbur turns towards Fundy helping him put away the wooden stick along with hanging up the bow and arrows into the quiver "oh.... Yeah hehe i guess i forgot about that....." Fundy's ears twitch and gown down in embarrassment as his face turns a bit pink at forgetting such a crucial detail as him Father albeit reluctantly first until he transitioned and convinced his father that he would be careful and since he was male he now didn't have a excuse to not be stopped from learning defense and crucial martial art skills "Oh Fundy I fear you may have gotten the bad end of the foxes tail with your smarts seems as though Sally's intelligence and beauty can't stop all of my genes from affecting you academically."

Wilbur teases his son whilst ruffling his hair and they begin to walk back home to the village town square "Oh please! I'm way smarter than you dad maybe not mom she is at a advantage at you though, I can only say truthfully your war and strategic smarts can maybe make up for the lack of academics seeing as everything went into your creativity and art skills" The fox teases back to his strange mix of ex-war general who has always possessed a talent for musical arts which the strange addition of war and strategic smarts which instantly went away in any situation involving actual academic smarts thankfully his mother Sally a beautiful salmon shapeshifter with the most kindest heart and beauty flowing through her veins like the waves of ginger blazing red hair wavy locks she adorns on her head that was one feature each and everyone of the Soot family members can agree on looks like a flowing river wave current calm and clear where you can see a rainbow of fishes swimming upstream The grown manchild ex war general musician lets out a exaggerated over dramatic gaso cleary fake "How dare you! My own son! I always knew Furries were horrible! Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to state the obvious ''you cruel cruel furry your words wound me!" the father screeches causing the young fox to roll his eyes and argue back angrily "I am not a Furry!!"

The bubbly adult just snorts and ruffles his sons hair and ears once more chuckling "Surrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee! Anyways we should head home son Sally is making your favorite dish tonight!" he says cheerfully before running off leaving his son a couple seconds behind before he hears feet and his son's voice a little distance behind him yell out "WAIT YOU OLD GEEZER NO FAIR YOU HAD A HEAD START! DON'T EVEN THINK OF HOGGING MOM AND HER DELICIOUS FOOD!" Fundy proceeds to run after his father eager for food and seeing his mother again after being gone practicing for hours and he couldn't help to admit no matter how much he sometimes despises how overprotective and how his father babies Fundy he wouldn't dare admit out loud how he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world, his peaceful village life surrounded by warm hearts and open arms our young hero had no idea how much could change and get destroyed in such little time...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh Thank you all so much if you have made it this far I was and really wanted to go up to at least the matchmakers part but was also really determined to publish at least one chapter Today I hope this makes sense and isn't as cringey as I feel it is as stated before any constructive criticism and tips would be greatly appreciated thank you once again for even clicking on my story Hope everyone has a happy new year as well let's hope 2021 isn't such a muffinhead :D


	4. A warrior's awakening pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get some good old Soot family fluff :D  
> ALSO WE HAVE 4/5 OF THE SBI FAMILY NOW!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulan is the property and copyright of the Walt Disney Company, Inc. This fictional story was compiled while watching Mulan on the Walt Disney app and DVD tapes that I own myself I in no way own and am the creator of the Dream SMP characters used in this story now this is not a historically accurate or even movie adaptation accurate of the original Mulan story or Walt Disney's adaptation of this historical story/ legend I have changed and and customized the story to fit my vision for this AU.

After walking for a good time the father and son made it to the path connecting the village farming fields to the town square decorated beautifully with stones acting as a small miniature wall slowly being taken over my nature but controlled in the way it looks perfect surrounding and growing on the stones contrasting nicely and effortlessly with the regal fancy looking buildings of the town square the rooftop bricks strung so nicely and satisfyingly fitting together like puzzle pieces expanding and stretching outwards giving every housing and building a regal ancient look not as regal as the capital of the nation with Emperor Eret's palace but the structures held and brought out there own beauty and magical feeling, as the two men began to walk more and more closer towards the center of the square giggling and running around young girls and boys playing together and some separating into groups. 

All day long in this small village laughing and joy can be heard from the youngest children playing tug or catching insects around the village to little girls dressing up and giggling as mothers teach some housework skills to their sons so they can grab the basics before jumping straight into mud wrestling, younger brothers watch as their older siblings dance and sing without a care in the world their only priorities to laugh and play all day long in the caring arms and kisses of their family. Parents watch young and old from fathers to mothers to grandmas and grandpa watch as the bundles of endless joy and energy grow older and develop whilst still keeping the smiles and laughs that send waves of serotonin into the elders bodies reminding them of times when they were younger running through fields it gives them a sense of pride and joy to see newer generations make their mark not letting stereotypes ad old practices stopping little girls and boys from getting messy and dirty to helping in the house chores freely a sense of sadness hits them only in the way that they wish the children can grow freely not chained down by old practices of endless hours of physical labors outside and getting dirty only being approved and looked upon by strong boys for their families and small petite little girls inside being a obedient housewife knitting,sewing,cleaning and putting up with everything a man gives her and acts towards her in life no excuses a bitter feeling rises only for a split second before they get a glimpse of small girls and boys rolling in dirt playing tag and catching insects to all stare at with sparkles in their eyes as one of the children's father tells stories. 

Passing by a certain father can't help but feel the same emotions every adult in this village feels a even greater wave of pride and true happiness passes through his body looking up and his eyes locking on his own son, no matter being placed in the wrong body **_It wasn't Fundy's fault the higher powers up in the world had made some mistakes with his son, his son was his little champion his fearless mischievous warrior Fundy is the pride and joy of my life, him and Sally I couldn't ask for anything else in this world than them._** Even if Wilbur did have to round up the village's chicken and tweak Fundy's way of doing his chores earlier that day. 

Fundy must have been so eager to practice martial arts he rushed his chores and chose doing shortcuts which ninety-nine percent of the time do work miraculously for Fundy having to chase chickens and catch a cat dragging the chicken feed around whilst trying to reach a raw fish was certainly not how he expected his morning to go but he would in no way tell Sally that and he had no doubts Niki would keep her mouth shut after she saw him cashing Boots the cat to untie the empty feeding bag and give the poor frustrated cat the teasing fish just barely out of the cat's furry paws just to seal the unspoken deal he bought a beautiful small bouquet of cherry blossoms for his wife which would actually luckily and surprisingly go well with her zoo of flowers in her beautiful garden in the back of their home property near the altars and gazebo. 

Finally after walking five more minutes they had arrived at the lovely familiar home as they began to walk towards the main temple to put away the weapons they heard a familiar sweet honey like voice call "Fundy! Wilbur you're back hurry hurry we don't want dinner to get cold now would we?" both men turned to see the beautiful shapeshifter smiling and waving radiating pure love and joy to see her two favorite people in the world back home, in the blink of an eye both Fundy and Wilbur looked at each other and ran as though a angry herd of cattle were chasing them they both were determined to reach her first than the other. 

The women laughed at the childish actions of her boys racing to get towards her and see who would get the first hugs and kisses she began to laugh even more uncontrollably as both ended up reaching her at the same time she opened her arms wide and was preparing for the impact of all of them soon hitting the ground and she was absolutely correct as soon as they both reached her at the same time they all tumbled to the floor in a mess of tangled limbs both of them being showered in kisses and a big warm hug as they retired the kisses and hug even more enthusiastically no would would mention how they all saw each other 3 hours prior in the morning to happy to be sharing another tender family moment just the 3 of them together with no one else or thing in the world on their minds bothering them, after laughing and being all tangled together on the floor they finally stood up dusting themselves off and began to make there way towards their home to begin to eat dinner the small family so happy to have each other.

◈𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 ◈◈𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 ◈◈𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 ◈◈𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 ◈

**A far away place from the quiet hidden mountain farming village** lays a very busy loud city packed to the brim with people chatter can be heard by everyone. Not a single area isn't active. Life breathes everywhere in this city, a city full of life. In the outskirts of this city in a large area of houses stacked and packed together tightly lives a house which can only be described as the perfect description of racquet and life, a pink haired blood god is seen walking down the streets the raw power and strength radiating of him having made people step back and move far away leaving the busy loud city silent for seconds that felt like millions of years everyone holding their breath out of fear and admiration whether it be for his strength or the millions of stories of his ruthless blood lust and amazing battling skills leadings to many wars ending and beginnings. The pig hybrid took a deep breath before walking into a tall home with a cobblestone path with a tall horrendous looking tower in the very back towering above the 2 story dark oak wood and oak wood house with hints of red and a ancient yet also more modern? Advanced? Innovative? Feel to it the house was hard to describe but it certainly was home and special pushing the door open General Technoblade is greeted by multiple voices a very distinct English accent is heard screeching reminding the Blade of a ancient banshee an equally loud but not as head aching voice is heard belonging to the screaming banshees bee obsessed loving best friend a third older lively voice is heard laughing and attempting to speak before cutting off into laughter once more can be heard all through the house. 

TechnoBlade puts away some items away before making his way towards the kitchen entering and once more hearing the loud banter and seeing the loud family which consists of a loud angry gremlin blonde headed child a equally loud but more bubbly and interesting blonde boy and last but not least the eldest of the 4 of them a tall smiling blonde haired man dressed in a black robe with green outlining the robe paired with some dark green pants, a light green T-shirt and a signature white and greens striped hat finished with a simple pair of sandals. The gremlin banshee is seen wearing a ever so iconic T-shirt which is a white tee adorned by a red collar and shoulder paired with some khaki brown pants with simple white sneakers the more quiet blonde on the right side of the loud blonde is wearing a simple outfit consisting of a green shirt, with jeans and black shoes. The hybrid takes off a blood red velvet cape flipping his elegant pink braid in the swift motion before finally speaking grabbing all 3 of the men's attention **"Would it really kill you to be quiet and not sound like a screeching Banshee for 5 minutes Tommy?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading this chapter we finally get a sneak peak of some SBI members!! Now what could possibly cause a SBI reunion with 2 special guest and new members to Wilbur's life?👀 
> 
> Also we finally getting some very well deserved Soot family fluff!


	5. The flames of war rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the suspicion of war against the Glatt army a letter is received from the Manberg nation confirming dreading news how will the capital and Empire of Emperor Eret respond and take this news also who's the mysterious War Specialist from another Nation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start this chapter I apologize for yesterday for no chapter update the chapter wasn't finished yet and I have had to attend a relatives house to console as there close family friend had passed away in there sleep and needed emotional support yesterday and I me and my mom were the closest relationship to relatives they have.
> 
> Underlined Italics: more than one person or multiple people talking  
> Bold-Techno talking in a certain part of the story (same goes for the rest of the SBI+Tubbo)  
> Italics-Tommy  
> underlined-Tubbo  
> bolded italics- Phil  
> ᵀᶦⁿʸ ᶠᵒⁿᵗ: ᴹᵘᵐᵇˡᶦⁿᵍ/ ʷʰᶦˢᵖᵉʳᶦⁿᵍ

TW: cursing, some violence and gore (Who else but our favorite English white boy? Also I have never really written Gore so I can't say for sure if its really gruesome of gore but just a warning just in case)

︵‿︵‿︵ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ・❉・ ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ・❉・ ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ・❉・ ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ・❉・ ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ・❉・ ʚ˚̣̣̣͙ɞ‿︵‿

In a instant all 3 of the figures standing in the kitchen whipped around instantly to look up and see their pink haired violent family member standing in the doorway of the kitchen having taken of his capes standing in a white ruffled long sleeved at the edges of the collar and sleeves accompanied by some high waisted skinny jeans and some brown leathered boots made and fitted perfectly for the hybrids pig hooved feet _"TechnoBlade!"_ in the blink of an eye a tall loud screeching cockatoo is in front of Technoblade yapping away speaking very loud and fast Techno only making out some words here and there albeit that they were mostly curse words he concluded the other was once more wanting to challenge him even though Techno always easily defeated his younger annoying brother.

Techno looks up from the his brother Tommy and makes eye contact with their Father Philza (Dadza says everyone who has meet the man and seen him with his crazy chaotic family) **"Hello Phill, Tubbo and screaming gremlin"** The Blade greets them as he begins to stroll through the kitchen grabbing a apple and a glass of water _"Hey! I'm not a gremlin child you bitch boy!"_ retorts back Tommy not a second later both Techno and Tommy have began once more their infamous teasing and taunting matches most of the teasing done by Techno with angry cursing ragging gremlin answering back accompanied by the occasional voice and comments of Tubbo.Phil watches his boys with such tender love and adoration his eyes flicker to the two polar opposite younger boys that fit together like puzzle pieces and are inseparable best friends his eyes then latch onto his oldest Techno having abandoned his signature blood red velvet cape his long hair braided in a nice somewhat messy strands of long pink hair.The loud family kept laughing and playfully arguing for a while before the loud ringing of a phone echoes through the house causing temporarily silence to fall and confusion before Techno moves towards the living room and walks back into the kitchen holding the ringing pager **"That's strange it's from the Emperors appointed war specialist...."** states his thoughts out loud before answering the phone.

The 3 other family members stay quiet both intrigued and confused as to why they War specialist would call so late at night hearing some hushed and muffled voice on the other side on the phone and hearing some snips and pieces of Techno quiet responding

Hearing some mixes of noises of agreements and understanding and very small oh's and wow's. Moments after Techno puts the phone down before looking back up and everyone can see his very surprising excited yet worried face laced with anticipation "

 ** _"Everything alright Techno? You look a little worried which is concerning since its you"_** comments Phil looking at his son's face "Phil is right you're looking a bit worried yet also excited so I am gonna assume it's something maybe with Blood? Then why would ᵗʰᵉⁿ ʷʰʸ ʷᵒᵘˡᵈ ʰᵉ ˡᵒᵒᵏ ʷᵒʳʳᶦᵉᵈ ᵀᵉᶜʰⁿᵒ ˡᵒᵛᵉˢ ᵇˡᵒᵒᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵐᵘʳᵈᵉʳᶦⁿᵍ........" Tubbo said as he slowly began to mumble quietly at the end while rubbing his chin _"Tubbo does have a point.. HEY TECHNO WHAT ARE YOU SO WORRIED ABOUT HUH BIG MAN!?"_ Tommy yells snapping Techno away from his thoughts about the call he just received **"Huh? Oh um nothing really well kinda- It's complicated and I'm pretty sure I can't tell you either way but then again I never cared to listen to anyone before so I'll be pretty frank with you."** Techno responds leaving two very confused teenagers and once interested dad all saying **_"So what happened?"_** said all 3 of them **"Well the manberg nation along with the entirety of the Glatt army has called war upon the L'manberg nation a couple days after the Glatt army crossed a side of the Great L'manberg wall"** a couple seconds of silence passed before the 3 men shouted at the top of their lungs **_"WAR!?"_**

◈𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 ◈◈𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 ◈◈𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 ◈

The shriek of a hawk is heard flying upon the wreckage of a on fire burning village with broken windows and mutilated bodies laying on the floor some still holding onto their last breaths a small maybe 50 man portion of the Glatt army is seen fueling the flames once more with liquids and even some throwing dead bodies in the fire to see the flames rise as they laugh at the all ready bloodied damaged bodies with some missing flesh chunks and even some body parts have been chopped off or blown of when the bottles of multiple Molotov cocktail had been thrown onto the poor unsuspecting houses filled with families having dinner and not knowingly giving the last hugs and kisses they would receive and gift.

A scream is heard by a women and a man that had been hiding the back room or a temple trying to avoid the mass murdering army before being found by 2 soldiers the man and women are thrown to the ground bowing down in fear and shaking cold cruel pure laughter is heard by the soldiers looking down at the shaken pair with such amusement and blood lust their eyes looked as though their eyes were turning the color red as well matching the blood covered sword blades and clothing after a couple moments of deep breathes the man lets out a shaky breath and stutters over his words while the woman next to him chocks and silently sobs "P-please I b-beg of you just please let h-her live she's a c-couple months pregnant" a soldier kneels down and morphs his face to show concern and sympathy "She's pregnant? Well in that case..." the soldier stands up and faces his comrades "Come on boys we aren't monsters the lady is pregnant we've done our work here let's report back to the boss" orders the head soldier before secretly doing a weird and signal and begins to walk away.

When the group of men are at a distant way far away as the man and woman are relieved and sobbing silently happily they hug each other not noticing the two men creeping behind them about to end their happy lives the first soldier stabs the man from behind in his back poking the sword out of his stomach and with a motion of brute strength and force moves the sword down cutting the man stomach open releasing a fountain of blood and a bunch of organs and intestines to spew out the hole in his stomach the woman still not aware until she feels something wet as she pulls back her hand and notices its stand with blood before looking down at the man letting out a terrified blood curdling scream that gets cut off as she feels a blade press against her neck from the second man behind her and dies immediately as the man slits her throat causing her to let out a choked gurgle with blood spewing from her mouth also choking her.

The group of men walk away satisfied and as they reach the mountain trail look back once more to the blood soaked snow with burning house the flames still growing strong proud with their work.

◈𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 ◈◈𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 ◈◈𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 𝅓 𝅒 𝅓 ◈

 ** _Moments before the brutal attacks on the mountain villages on the western part of L'manberg_** the entire castle and temple of Emperor Eret was busy everyone running around especially after the letter from Manberg arrives a Hbomb is seen running around each and every room in the palace searching desperately for Emperor Eret finally finding him discussing with the war specialist of an ally of L'manberg but originally belonging to the nation called "Dream Nation'' after years of wars and struggling the aliancance was formed between L'manberg and Dream nation "Emperor Eret! General Dream! We have news from the Manberg nation, a direct message from Jshlatt himself, your majesty!" Everyone in the room went silent and held their breath as Hbomb heaving and taking deep breaths scrambled towards Emperor Eret and handed him a sealed official letter from the nation of Manberg.

The Emperor Eret makes eye contact with General Dream taking a hidden shaky breath, takes the letter from Hbomb's hands and unfolds the letter taking a breath and begins to read the letter out loud.

╔═══════════════════════ ≪ °❈° ≫ ════════════════════════════╗

Dear Emperor Eret of L'manberg,

We wish to inform you that as you may have already been notified our soldiers have already crossed  
a side of your Great Wall I suspect by the time you have received this maybe a little late but nonetheless  
it has arrived.  
This is a official declaration of war against the nation of "L'manberg"  
We, the nation of Manberg, have no intentions to back down or recall this official testament to war. 

-Signed Jschlatt  
╚═══════════════════════≪ °❈° ≫ ════════════════════════════╝

The room was once more deadly silent before the silence of the hooded masked General speaks **"Well your majesty it seems as though we shall hurry up our preparations and officially send out the recruitment letters you may need all the help you can get"** The Emperor recovers quickly before nodding his head and speaking to everyone in the room **"Alright you heard General Dream and me reading the letter out loud begin preparations quickly we have no time to waste!"** Everyone in the room scrabbles, each doing multiple tasks while a chorus of "Yes ma'am's!" "Yes sir's!" and "Right away your Majesty!" are heard before both General Dream and Eret walk out the doors beginning their own preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter I hope this can kinda make up for yesterday's absence this was a lot of fun to write and play around with :D
> 
> word key:  
> Molotov cocktail: A Molotov cocktail, also known as a petrol bomb, gasoline bomb, bottle bomb, poor man's grenade, fire bomb (not to be confused with an actual fire bomb), fire bottle or just Molotov, sometimes shortened as Molly, is a generic name used for a variety of bottle-based improvised incendiary weapons.


	6. The Strangers in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really old rude matchmaker from out of the village arrives accompanied by two men with toxic masculinity and one poor kind hearted woman tagging along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY WE GET SOME PARALLEL TO A ACTUAL MULAN SCENE anyways enjoy
> 
> Please read the trigger warnings for this chapter thank you :D

**_ TW:[Behavior I despise and hate but for drama reasons I have to write this for angst] old and out dates practices and thoughts also toxic masculinity. _ **

━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈

Back in the quiet Village where Fundy lived the peaceful calm town square was disrupted by the loud noise of a carriage and neighing of horses squirting to a halt right in front of a small group of children gathered around the town fountain collecting some water bugs floating in the water. The scared children put the last bugs they got in a container and scramble away to their parents.

People come out of their houses to go inspect and check out what all the racket was about including the Soot family who earlier that day went to the local flower shop owned by two lovely women Niki and Puffy. Niki is a close family friend of Wilbur and Fundy. She is very close to Sally and can be seen talking to Sally in her bakery as well during breaks or when no customers have entered in a while. She is a sweet girl with light skin, brown eyes, and nice wavy blonde hair.

Puffy happens to be a sheep hybrid and is a bubbly and friendly person. She generally gets along with everyone in the village and considers most of the residents her friends, she often acts out of kindness and helps people no matter where they stand, expecting nothing in return. Do not automatically judge and think Puffy is calm like Niki and docile most of the time, she also has a chaotic side but it's mostly to perform harmless pranks she also takes care to not cause lasting harm on others with her actions, and prefers to resolve situations peacefully rather than with excess violence.

The group consisting of Niki,Puffy,Sally and Fundy all walk outside like the many other residents and are able to get a good view of this strange foreign carriage that after a couple seconds a man gets off from the front he seems to have been one of the men conducting the carriage he rushes to a side of a carriage and opens the door and out comes a lady with puckered blood red lips with so many layers of lipstick you could probably pick out and see every detail on her lips if close enough. Her face is paper white and pampered with layers upon layers of blush,blue eyeshadow and other makeup products. Three other people hop out the carriage 2 men and another woman noticeably less pampered than the first woman.

The two men are wearing these royal bright red Hanfu sewed with gold thread popping out on the red silky fabric paired with a black lace robe outlined at the edges with a piece of red silky material mixed with black forming a royal looking pattern sewn onto the lace cloak. The woman whose face is caked is caked in makeup has introduced herself as a famous and very talented Matchmaker “Hello all my name is Madame Babette Henderson I am a very talented well respected matchmaker from up North and have heard stories from some old tradesmen of a village where improper education and teaching of the chores and behaviors of how a man and woman should be are taking practice here.”

The sound of a pin drop can be heard as everyone falls in hush and shocked expressions which quickly morph into confusion from the little kids and people around the age of Fundy,Niki and the new addition to the group Ranboo Niki’s younger extremely tall enderman brother hybrid to horror and disbelief from the elders of the village “Yes, Yes, yes you heard me right so i have decided that me and my very talented crew and assistants will visit and teach your children the proper way that men and woman should behave” she croaked out to Fundy and everyone else in the village sounded like a dying cat boasting about killing a canary at night when everyone is peacefully resting.

The woman and the people accompany her walk off before anyone can protest and in a flash have made eye contact to the group of Soots, two siblings and the sheep hybrid and grabbing and dragging Fundy,Niki,Ranboo and Puffy away from their group and taking them into the makeshift matchmaker set up they somewhat impressively were able to take over in record time despite the protest of the original shopkeeper “Now be a good housewife and go tend to house chores while your husband tends to the crops and you sweetie run along and help your mother wash and you future soldier go run along and roll in the mud with the other boys” one of the matchmakers other female helpers bends down to the height of the shopkeepers little children gesturing to the wife and husband as she speaks before pointing and pushing the children to the house and little boys playing. 

The little shy boys stutters out as he is being pushed to the other little boys looking equally confused “B-but A-Ash is the one who likes to get d-dirty and play with our f-friends in the mud w-while I read and t-then help her and mom with the h-house…” the children of the village all nod and join in with chorus of “Me and Annie help big bro Jake catch bugs!” say two excited twins while looking over at their 2 year older brother “Sasha will help me and daddy with the gross sticky worms when we plant!” comments a boy wearing glasses who can’t stand slimy worms.

“Mommy lets me and Josh work together to clean our clothes after we make mud pies and mud fights!!” “Oh yeah those mud fights are super fun right big sis Kate!” “Yup!” finish 3 excited siblings know to be seen rolling and having mud fights around a small hill leading up into the farming roads. The matchmaker and her crew except the younger lady who rode in the first carriage with them look mortified at the thought of young little girls catching bugs and rolling around in mud, the two men on the other hand look confused and weirded out about the thought of little boys reading and helping with house especially the stutter that one little boy had and seem angered at the sign or some younger boys hiding and clinging to their older siblings and parents.

“Books? Cleaning and doing laundry? That isn't what men are supposed to do!!” Boom the loud deep voices of the two men making some of the children shrink and having their parents step in front of them “What do you mean mister?...…” say multiple children voices “I mean boys are supposed to be playing and getting dirty, wrestling and being men doing manly things” huff out the men while the women comment politely after the men finish “And good little girls are obedient and submissive to the men cleaning the house and no matter what the men in your life do they are always right women must stay home clean, cook and take care of the children not doing non-girly things like learning, reading and talking back to men because they are always write and so smart!” The woman bow at the men and smile warmly at the children ,but it does the opposite to the villagers and children instead sending shivers down their spines and making everyone very uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading XD I absolutely hate how this came out but I have to post something today so here is this trash Also thank you all so much for the reads and votes it helps motivate me a lot and remind me that I have fun (mostly) writing this and makes me happy you all are enjoying this as well. 
> 
> Fun fact:(I posted this on my wattpad but this is what I was doing for the first 30 minutes of writing this chapter)  
> My Spanish teacher:  
> No one:  
> Not even the lizard that somehow crawled into my room through the air vent:  
> Me:*reading and learning about traditional Chinese clothing during the northern wei dynasty instead of maybe paying attention to my Spanish AP class*


	7. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLANATION FOR MY ABSENCE

SUPRISE I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!! :D

sorry for not updating my wattpad/A03 or this book for awhile i promise i didn't forget/ abandon this book i had quite the lot of family drama and didn't have my phone or laptop for a couple days i promise to write the chapters write away and publish them as soon as possible.

Also thank you all for the comments and votes I honestly can't believe this would ever reach more than 20 views and its so amazing thank you all so much for showing support for this crappy boom :D


	8. Boom goes the drums and the Karen's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Village speaks out and defends our young hero and his friends and the royal imperial messengers arrive with a message from the capital.
> 
> Also Sally slaps someone and Wilbur goes angry dad mode brrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official update:My updating schedule will be on Monday's, Wednesday's and Saturday's sorry about these past couple days January has been hectic family wise its been a mess :((

_ **TW:hybrid discrimantion,Transphobia and Homophobia (the F slur is mentioned )and some harsh words with cursing**_

_ **(I do not approve or condone these words or beliefs but had to add these in for angst and I'm going to be honest this hurt to write and even have to think of but please do read at your own risk because even this made my chest hurt** _

**━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈┈┉─━━─┉┈◈❖◈**

The matchmakers voice breaks the uncomfortable silence pushing Fundy,Niki,Ranboo and Puffy into her work place and shuts the door after saying “Now then time to show you all the traditional ways and none of this inappropriate female and male behavior that you all have been having in this village!” Moment later all 4 of the friends are separated into separate rooms Niki and Puffy in one room while Ranboo and Fundy are in the other room across from the girls “Now will you to Men show them how to behave properly as men?” The two men scoff at her and grab Fundy and Ranboo by their arms "Now tell me you disgusting creatures even if you are ugh hybrids you are men so how do do you treat those women here?”

Fundy and Ranboo look at each other confused and a little concerned _“what do you mean?”_ the two men sigh annoyed before speaking again “We mean bossing them around like the soft helpless girls they are obviously geez are you guys actually pretending to not putting them in their place and remind who’s the boss?!” Fundy and Ranboo’s faces instantly into discomfort and shock hearing the two strangers speak of women with such disrespect and rudeness before looking at each other using best friend telepathy to say **_WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?!_** _“U-um no not really…”_ The men look at each other, jaws dropped eyes wide, a flying saucer mouth gaping open like a fish gasping for air “WHAT?! HOW AND WHY?! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELVES MEN?” Ranboo flinches at their volume meanwhile Fundy’s ears go down and tail is twitching nervously “W-well thank you for your time but me and Ranboo should really be going now..”

Fundy frantically looks at Ranboo and can feel his chest tightening and getting extremely warm. Ranboo sensing his and Fundy’s distress eagerly nods and answers back “Y-yeah we have to go do ummmmm manly stuff? L-like working in the fields… a-and yeah stuff like that ya know gaining muscles and stuff….?” Ranboo’s voice wavers and goes quiet in some spots sounding unsure but just frantically wanting to get both him and Fundy out of there he gets a bad feeling in his stomach. Both Fundy and Ranboo were trying to ignore the comments made earlier and trying not to flinch at how they would say the word manly or men sending each other looks. Before Fundy or Ranboo can move hard rough hands clamp down on their shoulders stopping them from moving at all.

“Now hold on a second here what you’ve freaks have been saying this whole time makes zero sense you’re men aren’t you? You must at least have muscles and abs now hurry up off with these weird clothing it looks so feminine don’t tell me everyone in your pathetic village hear wears fag looking clothing!” In a instant before Fundy or Ranboo could stop them rough hands clamp down on their shoulders restraining them from moving or attempting to push the hands off of themselves Ranboo eyes go wide as he sees one of the guys hand going to lift Fundy’s shirt and tries desperately to make the other guy holding him back let go “FUNDY! HEY WAIT YOU STOP IT-” 

Fundy is thrashing his hardest and his breath begins to pick up fast trying to pry the hands off and away from him and they begin to lift his shirt up in a swift motion his shirt is lifted up and a piece of fabric black as night on his chest is visible to everyone in the room. Both Men get a clear look and freeze in confusion and shock as to why this skinny small fox hybrid has a weird piece of clothing on their chest resembling them of a woman's lingerie for their breasts. Ranboo uses the moment of them freezing up to push the guy away and rush towards Fundy “Fundy Fundy hey you okay? Oh Jesus Fundy everything is alright say something please!!! Are you there?? Oh no no no no no please please just breath in and out or try to say something!”

Fundy is frozen and in shock and can feel his blood run cold he can’t breath and everything sounds muffled but he can make out some muffled worried frantic Ranboo noises and manages to get some air and choke out “W-Willbur p-please D-dad-” Fundy’s breathe begins to panic and rise even more the room around him getting smaller and the air getting thinner all he can see is the room he’s in getting blurry from his tears and everything slowly turning black going back to the dark lonely place he hates with every fiber in his body, this place only comes on those terrible days that last a week painfully reminding him how he had to change himself to prove who he was.

Ranboo nods frantically and rushes to pick up Fundy which he does very easily seeing as how he is significantly taller than Fundy it wasn’t a problem for him ignoring the men he leaves in the room still paralyzed with shock and confusion he ignores the stares he gets for slamming doors open left and right to get outside nothing can get his focus off finding and rushing Fundy to his father to calm him down and lead him into his mother and his fathers reassuring warm arms “WILBUR! SALLY!” The Enderman hybrid calls out desperately and loud prompting the people he passed while rushing out the door to chase and follow as he flings himself and Fundy who has begun to be in a very bad panic attack state tears flooding out. Fundy has also began dry heaving and is choking on his tears as he desperately tries to get air so his lungs can function properly “RANBOO WHAT HAPPENED!?” “FUNDY! Baby what’s wrong?!”

Wilbur and Sally cry out rushing to Ranboo’ side Wilbur takes Fundy out of Ranboo’s arms as he questions what happened Sally is desperately trying to get Fundy to calm down from his Panic attack and breathe properly “In and out my little kit can you do it with me please try baby in and out just like this” Fundy at first struggles but slowly begins to follow his mothers movements and begins to breathe properly calming down a bit tears still falling but being able to breathe and form more words now. Wilbur whispers reassuring caring words into Fundy’s fluffy ears and runs soothing circles with his thumb on his son’s back “Ranboo can you explain what happened to trigger a panic attack on Fundy…” Ranboo opens his mouth before stopping to notice how many people were still outside waiting and see’s all the people he passed in the hall where the crew that came with the Matchmaker, the matchmaker herself, his sister and her ram hybrid partner all papered and wearing weird clothing with a ton of makeup on had followed him out he also spots the two men that took Fundy and him rush out and join the crowd watching.

Sally catches his attention again from the crowd by asking what happened as Fundy has calmed down successfully and is now sniffling and drinking some water and breathing normally once again “Um well you see Fundy’s panic attack was triggered by something that happened when we were in the room with those g-guys who came with that m-matchmaker lady..” Ranboo tenses and cringes at himself for mentioning the two men and looks anywhere besides where they are positioned and prays for the men to not mention anything that they said and yelled at Fundy and himself when they were in that room trapped “Ranboo what happened exactly please tell us!” Ranboo panics and makes eye contact with Fundy who weakly nods and mouths to tell them Ranboo can feel all the eyes on him and panics especially sensing the two men’s eyes on him so he shouts and panicky says what happened in the room.

“THEY DRAGGED US INTO THIS WEIRD ROOM AND BEGAN TO SPEAK ALL THIS WEIRD NONSENSE AND STUFF ABOUT HOW MEN SHOULD ACT ALL RUDE AND RULE OVER A HOUSE CLEANING SUBMISSIVE WOMAN AND AFTER WE DIDN’T AGREE OR SHOWN ANY KNOWLEDGE OR CONNECTION TO WHAT THEY WERE SAYING FREAKED AND BEGAN TO YELL THESE WEIRD VIEWS OF WOMEN AND MEN AT US THEY SAID SOMETHING ABOUT HOW ARE WE TRUE MEN EVEN IF WE ARE F-FREAKS AND WANTED US TO PROVE OURSELVES BY SEEING MUSCLES EVERY MAN SHOULD HAVE AND RESTRAINED ME AND FUNDY THEN BEGAN TO LIFT MINE AND FUNDY’S SHIRT BUT BEFORE THEY COULD TRY ME THEY SAY FUNDY’S BINDER AND FROZE SO I PUSHED ONE GUY AWAY AND FUNDY WAS BEGINNING TO HAVE HIS PANIC ATTACK SO I RUSHED OUT TO FIND YOU ALL AND-”Niki quickly rushed over with Puffy to calm down Ranboo who began to get pale from not getting enough air before shouting all of his explanation in one breathe “woah Ranboo breathe you said that all in one breathe go sit down near Fundy” They rush Ranboo to Fundy’s side and all begin to huddle together in a group to reassure Fundy while also giving Ranboo water.

Wilbur is eerily frozen still processing the information while Sally is paralyzed replaying Ranboo’s word of how they were called freaks and millions of questions of going through her head but the biggest is if they said something to her son about his binder before she can even open her mouth in a flash Wilbur has one of the guys by the shirt pinned to a wall frozen in fear and shock screaming in his face in a loud scary poison filled voice **“YOU SAID AND DID WHAT TO MY SON AND RANBOO!?NOW I JUST HEARD YOU NOT ONLY CALLED MY SON AND RANBOO INSULTS AND FREAKS BUT YOU RESTRAINED AND LIFT UP HIS SHIRT? YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN HOW YOU WANNA DIE CAUSE I GOT YOUR FUNERAL PLANNED TODAY YOU BASTARD!”** Multiple Villagers rush to either restrain Wilbur a bit while others that are more filled with anger and furious of the men putting hands on the people they consider part of the huge village family they have corner the other man as well screaming in his face demanding answers and saying threats.

Out of nowhere a shrill ear piercing nagging voice shrieks out in the middle of the chaos “BINDER!? YOU MEAN THAT FURRY FREAK IS A WOMAN!? WHY IS SHE PRETENDING TO BE A MAN! HIDING YOUR CHEST AND FAKING BEING A MAN? HOW DARE YOU LET THIS CREATURE GET AWAY WITH THIS NOT ONLY DO YOU LET THESE THESE ANIMAL FREAKS IN YOUR HOMES YOU LET THEM PRETEND TO BE WHAT THEY AREN’T ARE YOU EVEN LET HER PARADE AROUND IN THOSE MEN CLOTHING HOW VILE!!!” The silence that follows is broken by a furious voice and gasps as a boiling with anger Salmon hybrid runs and slaps the women’s check before screaming with such venom in her usually sweet soothing voice “HOW DARE YOU! OUR CHILDREN AREN’T FREAKS AND MY **SON** IS A ONE OF THE GREATEST MEN I KNOW AND HAVE EVEN SEEN! DON’T YOU DARE MISGENDER OR EVEN TRY TO SAY THAT OUR CHILDREN ARE FREAKS OR ANIMALS YOU BITCH OUR CHILDREN ARE NOTHING LESS OF PEOPLE THEN ANYONE ELSE THEY ARE SO MUCH MORE OF A WOMEN THAN YOU EVER WILL BE YOU BARBIE LOOKING PLASTIC SHIT OF A PERSON THEY ARE SO MUCH MORE MEN AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN BETWEEN AND MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER DREAM OF BEING!” 

All he breaks loose with multiple parents putting their children behind them as many mothers, fathers, guardians defend their kids and the rest of the village they consider family even if they aren’t blood related.The screaming and almost fighting is broken by the sounds of loud drums and trumpets blare in the air turning everyone attention. The loud music making everyone go silent as a large group of imperial soldiers decked out in armor riding horses some carrying flags with one royal messenger right behind the leading soldier skidding all their horses to a halt in front of the chaos that was happening in the town square causing everyone to momentarily separate and make themselves look presentable and reluctantly let each other go and straighten up.

The messenger looks around before beginning to read off a scroll in a loud voice “I ADVISE AND WISH FOR THE ATTENTION OF EVERY RESIDENT IN THE SOUTH MOUNTAIN RANGE VILLAGES THAT THIS IS A REQUEST FOR PEOPLE OF AGE FROM YOUR VILLAGES TO SEND AWAY TO SOLDIER RECRUITMENT AND TRAINING CAMPS FOR WE ARE NOW OFFICIALLY IN WAR WITH THE MANBERG NATION AND THEIR LEADER JSCHLATT AS OF A DAY AGO THE GLATT ARMY HAS CROSSED OUR GREAT WALL AND WE WILL NEED EVERY AND ANY MANPOWER TO JOIN AND DEFEND THE NATION OF L’MANBERG”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done :D
> 
> I just want to say thank you all so much for the comments and kudos it really helps motivate and makes me happy to know you all enjoy this mess :))
> 
> I can't believe this fic has gotten so much thank you all so much I would have never thought I would even get this far lol

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm so disorganized I forgot to even address a updating schedule dbwidwkldhiwo)
> 
> I will most likely update often maybe even more than once a day because I write a lot and I mean a lot guys lol. You all will probably see a lot of updates these past couple days up until the 5th of January since I go back to Online school the 5th.(I will also be publishing this On Wattpad my @ is @DemiPanWeebTrash)


End file.
